Digital video capabilities can be incorporated into a wide range of devices, including digital televisions, digital direct broadcast systems, wireless broadcast systems, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop or desktop computers, digital cameras, digital recording devices, digital media players, video gaming devices, video game consoles, cellular or satellite radio telephones, video teleconferencing devices, and the like. Digital video devices implement video compression techniques, such as those described in the standards defined by Moving Picture Experts Group-2 (MPEG-2), MPEG-4, International Telegraph Union-Telecommunication Standardization Sector (ITU-T) H.263, ITU-T H.264/MPEG-4, Part 10, Advanced Video Coding (AVC), High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC), VC-1, VP8, VP9, and extension(s) of such standards. The video devices may transmit, receive, encode, decode, and/or store digital video information more efficiently by implementing such video coding techniques.
Various video processing techniques use the walk order (also referred to as raster order, arrival order, or scan order) of a video frame in order to determine neighborhood attribute values that may be used in the processing techniques. Since the determined neighborhood attribute values may be dependent upon the walk order of the video frame under processing, the required control logic for determining the neighborhood attribute values must be customized for each walk order. Accordingly, traditional implementations of the control logic are limited to the walk orders for which they are designed.